Rompiendo el Hielo
by musguita
Summary: Seth Clearwater es capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, de hacer que algo que no puede arder en su interior queme.


**Rompiendo el Hielo.**

- Como se te ocurra cambiar de emisora te arranco el brazo.

Seth pone los ojos en blanco y aparta la mano de la radio. Tiene que conducir más despacio de lo normal. Al lobo se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de beber esa noche. Le ha dicho "estamos celebrando que te casas, tío" como si eso fuese razón suficiente para caminar haciendo eses y arrastrar las palabras sin saber lo que dice o hacer de entenderle todo un arte.

Al final Jasper y Emmett se han salido con la suya y han acabado en un club de striptease de carretera. Según ellos si se va a hacer todo como se debe, la despedida de soltero no puede ser menos. Alice no sabrá donde han estado y el único que puede delatarles es el propio Edward y no lo va a hacer. Se siente un poco ridículo por haber accedido a todo eso. Y cuando Leah vea el estado en el que trae a su hermano pequeño igual se desata una guerra entre razas de la que no salen vivos.  
Edward tamborilea con los dedos en el volante. Ni siquiera con Bella tiene que ir tan despacio.

- No te vas a morir por ir a la velocidad de los mortales, sabes –se burla Seth.- Además, no me gustaría vomitar en tu bonita tapicería.

El muy cabrón sonríe, con los ojos medio abiertos y la mirada desenfocada. Y desprende más calor de lo habitual. El coche empieza a parecer una sauna. Gira hacia la izquierda y se mete por un camino lleno de barro. Seth se endereza en el asiento del copiloto y mira por la ventanilla. Recorren un par de kilómetros más hasta que para al lado de unos árboles.

- ¿Por qué has parado? –pregunta extrañado.

- Sal del coche.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? –exclama incrédulo. De pronto parece que se le ha pasado la borrachera.- Ya sé que no te late el corazón y todo eso, pero pensé que sí lo tenías.

_Será hijo de puta._

Edward enarca una ceja. Seth abre la boca aún más sorprendido y le señala con el dedo.

- ¡Eh! No te aproveches o empezaré a pensar en lo buena que está Bella.

- Ya, seguro –contesta el vampiro con una sonrisa demasiado amigable para el comentario que acaba de escuchar.- Anda, sal del coche y deja que te dé un poco el aire.

Seth frunce el ceño y estudia durante unos segundos la propuesta de su amigo. Se despereza en su asiento y por fin abre la puerta. Sopla un viento inusualmente frío para ser Septiembre. Edward deja la puerta del coche abierta y se oye Crown of Love de fondo.

- Qué música más rara escuchas –comenta Seth.

- No tengo la culpa de que carezcas del sentido del oído.

Su amigo estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza y hace ademán de sentarse sobre la parte delantera del coche. Edward se cruza de brazos.

- Tranquilo, no tengo el culo tan duro -se ríe con carcajadas que suenan ebrias y demasiado altas.- Al menos no tanto como tú.

Edward niega con la cabeza y le deja sentarse porque aunque parezca absurdo, su razonamiento no deja de ser cierto. Tan solo un poco. Nunca ha roto un coche por muy duro que tenga nada. Termina la canción y empiezan a sonar los acordes de Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. Seth echa la cabeza hacia atrás y el viento le revuelve el pelo. Lo aparta de los ojos con la mano.  
Mira el reloj y espera que no sea demasiado tarde para llevarle a casa. No le gustaría que Seth tuviese problemas con su familia y la manada por su culpa. El ambiente ya está lo suficientemente enrarecido desde que Jacob Black desapareció de La Push.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –pregunta.

Seth asiente con la cabeza. Tiene los ojos cerrados y tararea el estribillo de la canción en su mente.

- Va a resultar que al final se puede hacer algo por ese gusto musical tan malo que tienes –comenta Edward.

_Te voy a partir ese culo duro tuyo si no dejas de escucharme._

Edward se ríe. Seth se incorpora un poco y se gira hacia él. Le mira directamente a los ojos.

- Hace tiempo que no te ríes así.

- Siempre me rio así, Seth.

- Lo que tú digas.

Lo cierto es que no va a reconocer que Seth tiene razón. Tendría que explicarle por qué y no está dispuesto a hacerlo. No es que esté lleno de dudas como cualquier persona comprometida que está a punto de decir "sí, quiero", o que no le haga feliz la perspectiva de pasar toda su vida con Bella. Es que toda la vida es para siempre en el más amplio de los sentidos y a veces sigue creyendo que ella es aún joven para atarse a algo que no tiene vuelta atrás. No hay manera de hacerle entender que la eternidad puede atormentar el alma de un modo que a veces es más doloroso que las ganas de beber sangre y matar.

- Has estado con más chicas, ¿no? –pregunta Seth de pronto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que Bella no ha sido la única.

Edward desvía la mirada ligeramente. Lo suficiente como para que Seth se dé cuenta de que sí, Bella ha sido la única. Murmura algo demasiado bajo y rápido. Es extraño que resulte tan embarazoso que Seth sepa que su vida sentimental se reduce a los últimos dos o tres años cuando tiene más de cien.

- Siempre puedes decir que no.

Y de pronto es que como si hubiese vivido otros cien y le pesasen mucho.

- Claro que no. No digas tonterías.

- No es ninguna tontería –defiende con bravuconería.

Seth se levanta de un salto y con la agilidad del lobo se planta frente a él. Siempre está de broma, así que se puede decir que es la primera vez que le ve tan serio. Porque cuando pelearon contra Victoria y aquel neófito, era el lobo y él el vampiro.

Le gusta pensar que aquella fue una excepción. Aunque conformarse el principio de su relación.

- Si no estás seguro de no querer estar con Bella estás a tiempo de parar la boda –insiste.

- Estoy seguro, Seth. No voy a parar nada.

- Mentira –aprieta los labios con fuerza, como queriendo guardarse dentro un montón de palabras que podría leer en su mente si le diese la gana hacerlo.- No estás seguro, así que no se te ocurra mentirme o te arrancaré un brazo.

Ciento siete años es mucho tiempo. El necesario para curtir una paciencia hecha a prueba de cualquier cosa. A prueba de las inseguridades de Bella, de su insistencia para convertirse, de Jacob Black, del excesivo entusiasmo de Alice y todos los defectos de su familia y el mundo entero. Sin embargo, parece que los dones no solo forman parte de algunos vampiros. Seth Clearwater es capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, de hacer que algo que no puede arder en su interior queme.

- Déjalo ya, Seth –advierte.

- No vas a hacerme nada. Y aunque quisieras, no podrías. Así que no me da la gana dejarlo –contesta.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos, aprieta los puños y se aleja un poco de Seth. Claro que quiere hacerle algo y del mismo modo sabe que no puede, ni debe. Que en el fondo no quiere porque se trata de Seth y no de un tratado entre vampiros y lobos que le obliga a frenar sus instintos más primarios y mantener la paz. Seth es más que un lobo. Más que otro lobo de La Push.

- Siempre puedes decir que no –dice Seth detrás de él.

_Siempre habrá alguien más._

Cuando Seth piensa eso no se refiere a otro lobo en el sentido en el que todos creen. Son años que formaran parte de la eternidad pero que no serán para siempre.

Siente el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Seth, demasiado cerca. Aunque estuviese a kilómetros de distancia lo notaría ahí. Siempre. Se da la vuelta despacio y hay algo más esperanzador en su semblante. Y desafiante. Seth siempre está desafiándole sin darse cuenta y él siempre acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. Por eso le coge del cuello y le besa.

El lobo le atrae hacia él y sus caderas chocan. Las manos de Seth le arden en la espalda y en la cintura. La boca se le llena de un calor que abrasa, de una lengua que marca un territorio para siempre y un sabor apestosamente delicioso. Le empuja contra el coche. Hay un ruido metálico que se funde con Sick, Sick, Sick. Los dos aprietan. Nota la presión en la espalda, se da cuenta de que puede agarrar con fuerza y besar sin miedo a romper nada. Es como sentirse vivo de pronto, extrañamente seguro y relajado a pesar de la agresividad.

No es solo besar en los labios. Es fricción y arrancar gemidos que vienen desde más abajo. Del fondo del estómago. El ritmo de un corazón que son tambores en medio de la nada. Sangre que late revolviéndose en las venas. Árboles que podrían tirar al apoyarse. Ramas que crujen bajo sus pies y astillas que se clavan en la espalda. Es besar a un lobo y olvidarse de la paz.

Y entonces lo nota en los labios. Líquida y no tan espesa como la recordaba. Demasiado dulce. Le aparta con tanta fuerza que por un momento teme haberle hecho más daño del que ya ha causado. Siente nauseas y algo más que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Un tiempo en el que ni Bella existía.

Seth le observa con la respiración entre cortada, el pelo revuelto y sangre en los labios. Se fija en los de Edward y el vampiro puede ver en la oscuridad como sus pupilas se dilatan. Es un olor tan desquiciante que le cuesta mantener el poco control que le queda.

- Vete, Seth –farfulla con la mandíbula apretada.

Le mira a los ojos, como lo hizo no hace mucho tiempo. Como el vampiro que le dijo que todo iría bien. Solo que ahora le mira porque si no se va todo irá mal. Tan mal que no será ni un para siempre. Si pudiese respirar se estaría ahogando.

- Maldita sea, Seth. ¡Corre!

Esta vez le obedece sin rechistar. Antes de que solo pueda oír sus propios pensamientos diciéndole que no debe hacerlo durante seis horas, escucha un suave y entristecido _lo siento._

Edward Cullen pasa el resto de la noche cazando.

**Fin.**

* * *

_N/A: sobre las canciones que suenan en la radio del coche de Edward: Crown of Love es cortesía de Arcade Fire. Porque cuando me enamoré de este grupo esta canción se convirtió en mi bandera a la hora de recomendarles. Lovin' Tounchin' Squeezin' es mi tema favorito de Journey. Sick, Sick, Sick de Queens of the Stone Age porque me recuerda a ellos dos y espero que a alguna de vosotras os inspire. Gracias a sarafblack y raintofall (ambas en LJ) por inspirar este fic. Buscad Luna. Vampiro en wroteforyou.  
_


End file.
